Welcome to Kingsman, Deku
by March-Macabre
Summary: What if All Might never showed up to stop the Sludge Villain. What if it was a British traveler, who had taken an interest in Izuku and offered him a place in his school? Sassy!Izuku, Quirkless!Izuku, Scary!Izuku, OCs
1. Personnel File 1: Agent Deku

_**Name: Izuku "Deku" Midoriya**_

 _ **Age: 15 years old**_

 _ **Nationality: Japanese**_

 _ **Quirk: None**_

 _ **Birth date: July 15**_

 _ **Description:**_

 _ **• Messy green and black hair**_ _ **• Cream coloured skin and freckles**_ _ **• Emerald green eyes**_

 _ **Height: 166 cm in height**_

 _ **Status: Alive**_

 _ **Birthplace: Near Shizuoka Prefecture in Japan**_

 _ **Current Family members:**_

 _ **•Inko Midoriya (Mother)**_

 _ **•Hisashi Midoriya (Father)**_

 _ **Occupation: Student/Field agent, Scientist's assistant**_

 _ **Fighting style: Close-range Combat and Long-range Combat**_

 _ **Weapons:**_

 _ **•Kingsman Briefcase**_

 _ **•Kingsman Grenade**_

 _ **•Kingsman Umbrella**_

 _ **•Handgun Glock 26**_

 _ **Reports:**_

 _ **Language: A**_

 _ **Mathematics: B**_

 _ **Science: A**_

 _ **Biology:A**_

 _ **Physical Education: C-**_

 _ **History: B-**_

 _ **Chemistry: A**_

 _ **Algebra: A-**_

 _ **Geometry: B**_

 _ **Physics: A**_

 _ **Geography: A**_

 _ **Home Economics: C**_


	2. Harry Hart

**"Hi.." - English**

 _"Hello.." - Japanese_

"Hello?" - Phone

"Not all men were created equal."

That was a phrase Izuku learned at the tender age of 4. In a world filled with individual who had supernatural abilities, he had to be excluded from it. The proof was the extra joint in his pinky toe. Everything Izuku once had known in his life came shattering down after that visit to the doctor. His childhood friend was now his main tormenter, his classmates had turned against him or just avoided him like he was infected with a dangerous disease. His mother made it all bearable, however, and he was grateful for it even if she didn't believe in his dream into becoming a hero.

Its okay. He doesn't care.

His former friend, Katsuki and his friends would beat him to boost his ego at every chance they get. Izuku never understood why 'Kacchan' hated him so much when all he did was shower him with admiration and praises of his own. Somehow, their friendship had diffused after the river incident. Izuku only wanted to help his best friend but was pushed aside and left to rot in the dirt.

After a few years, 'Kacchan' began to get bored beating him up and left him alone for most of the school year. Until one sentence was said during one day at school,

"Midoriya wanted to go to UA as well right?"

This caused the whole class to go quiet before everyone bursted out laughing. He flinched when he heard a familiar blonde slammed his hands on his table with his quirk. The rest happened in a blur but what really caught his attention when his former 'friend' suggested that he can get a quirk by jumping off a roof. It was stupid. He never say it to Katsuki's face but that's what he thought of his comment; It. Was. Stupid. Also, what kind of a future hero would he be if he had an attitude like this? Izuku wouldn't even be surprised if he became a vi-

Suddenly, he stopped in his tracked. After the day was done, he was going on his usual route home. Away from Katsuki. He groaned to himself. 'Don't think negative things,' he scolded himself. It seemed that fate had something else in store for him because right when he passed under a bridge, a villain had caught hold of him and tried to force himself into him, to make him its husk. He tried to pry the villain away from his mouth because it was blocking his breath but to no avail, his body was liquid. Just when he was in death's doorstep, someone pulled him out. He gasped for air as his vision began to black out. His body staggered back as he fell onto the pavement. The last thing he heard was a sound of an explosion.

When he was waking up, he felt his shoulder get shaken gently before turning into rougher shakes. He immediately sat up and began coughing violently. " **Are you alright?** " An English voice asked him. He looked at the man next to him, trying to register what was happening. " _What?_ " He said to the man. He sighed for a second before pulling out his phone, typing something. He presented the phone to Izuku with the words ' _Are you alright?_ ' written in a translator for both English and Japanese.

He recognize that he had an English accent and came to conclusion that he was either American or British. He slowly nodded at him before the man turned his attention back to the villain who was covered in something blue and is showing no signs of movement. The man looked back at him and offered him a hand, which Izuku had accepted, pulling him up. ' _You're name?_ ' the man asked/typed to him. "O-oh! Izuku. Izuku Midoriya." He answered back and then he pointed at the stranger. "You?"

" **Harry. Harry Hart**."

Izuku and Hari (as how Izuku would pronounce his name) were both walking down the street to the police station. Izuku had started to text him questions since Hari wasn't fluent in Japanese and he wasn't fluent in English. He was also surprised when he heard that Hari didn't have a quirk despite what happened to the villain would say otherwise. The older man explained to the teen that he had a bomb with him that can immobilize any type of liquid within seconds.

When they arrived at the police station, Hari told Izuku to wait there while he went to report the villain. As he waited, he thought about Hari's statement about veing quirkless. Kacchan had always proved that quirkless people will never par with anyone with quirks but it seemed that the foreigner was telling him something else. Maybe he can ask Hari how he can defend himself. A few minuted later, the door of the police station had opened. Izuku turned to the man but halted to a stop when he realised how tired he looked.

Hari began to walk away as the teen just followed him. He tapped the blonde's shoulder to get his attention. Hari's head turned to look at Izuku, raising an eyebrow. Izuku pulled out his phone and texted in it. ' **What happened?** ' was displayed on his phone screen. Izuku watched as the older did the same with his own phone. ' _The villain escaped. Don't ask me how but he did. I was informed when I was in the station. A hero had checked up on where we left him and have discovered that he was gone._ ' When Izuku read this, he felt confused. According to Hari, those chemicals in his bomb was hard enough to last the villain for 2 days maximum with the dose he used.

The older man then pulled his phone away from Izuku's face and continued walking with the younger boy tagging along. There was some silence between the at first but that was diffused when they both heard a large explosian coming from downtown and only one word crossed their minds;

"Shit."

Both began running towards the source of the sound as fast as they can. Hari had a headstart because of his inhuman speed while Izuku tried to catch up to him

with his own speed. Moments later, they arrived downtown where a large crowd was surrounding an alleyway. Explosians were heard from inside along with yelling from an angry blonde that he had known. Izuku's eyes widened as he pushed himself into the crowd, forcing himself to the front. Kacchan..is being held hostage by the same villain. The one that got away from Hari's chemicals.

He looked at the Pros that were in the only but none of them moved to save him. None of them were making a move to save Kacchan, who was suffocating in the villain's liquid body. He suddenly felt his body running towards them. Hari was calling him from behind but it fell on deaf ears. Izuku dodged the fire from every corner of the alleyway and went straight for the kill. His nimble hands kept punching and digging into the sludge in front of him as if it was making a difference.

"Oh no, not you again. Where's that other bastard that bombed me? I'm gonna kill him!" The villain roared. Izuku looked around for something to throw but saw there was no time when a tendrill came down at him. He grabbed his backpack and threw it at the villain with its contents. It seemed that something had hit him in the eye because it made him roar out loud. The slime that surrounded Kacchan moved back as he gasped for air. Izuku made no waste of grabbing his arm and tried to pull him out. The explosive blonde glared at him hatefully.

"What the fuck are you doing, Deku!?" He screamed at him. The emeraled eyed teen ignored him for a moment as he let go of his arm (seeing there was no use to forcefully pull him out) and grabbed a burning metal pipe, when he noticed the villain's head had recovered from the blow. Izuku dodged some more tendrills before comepletely burying the metal pipe into its eyes which immobilized it a bit.

 _ **"Have no fear for I am here."**_

\--

After being saved by All Might, Izuku was forced to sit down and get scolded by some of the heroes while he hears his childhood friend gets praised about his quirk and 'bravery'. Bullshit. Why is it always him that gets praised for doing the simplest thing while Izuku gets told off or humiliated for the things he do? He wanted to be a hero to save others not for money or status.

His scoldings were cut short when Hari decided to bless them with his appearence. He spoke something to them in english and they both back off. He walked up to Izuku and held out his hand to help gim get up, which he gladly accepted. They both began walking away, ignoring Katsuki's death glare.

The two kept walking until they were out of town and into the neighbourhood. Hari stopped Izuku and whipped out his phone before typing in it. The teen mentally groaned, thinking that Hari was probably going to lecture him about his recklessness. The phone screen was pushed to his face with the words;

' _As much as I want to lecture you about being reckless and just jumping in there, I want to know why you did it._ '

The older blonde then pulled the phone back, clearly waiting for his answer. Izuku pulled out his and wrote in it too. Before he could've presented it to him, an explosive quirk user called out to him. "Oi, Deku!" Two heads turned at the source of the voice. Katsuki growled at Izuku before yelling, "I never asked for your help. As if you could've done anything to help me, how dare a quirkless reject like you pity me!" He took a moment to regain his composure before turning around, scowling. "Damn nerd."

When he was out of eyesight, Hari typed on his phone again; ' _He's quite pleasent, isn't he_ ' Izuku chuckled at this in a bittersweet way. He then showed Hari his answer. ' **I'm not quite sure myself since my body just began moving on its own. I just knew I had to help him. It felt... right in a way.** ' The older man raised a brow at Izuku beford he typed something on his phone. ' _You want to be a hero?_ ' he asked. Izuku looked at him with a look of hope and nodded.


	3. Personnel File 2: Agent Annie

_**Name: Annie Madeline Poppins**_

 _ **Age: 15 years old**_

 _ **Nationality: British**_

 _ **Quirk: Small Attraction**_

 _ **Birth date: October 10**_

 _ **Description:**_

 _ **• Straight hazel brown hair• Pale skin• Ocean Blue eyes • Large cut over her right eye**_

 _ **Height: 171 cm in height**_

 _ **Status: Alive**_

 _ **Birthplace: Unknown**_

 _ **Current Family members:**_

 _ **•Marian Poppins (Mother)**_

 _ **•Jackson Octavious Poppins (Brother)**_

 _ **Occupation: Student/Field agent, Stealth agent**_

 _ **Fighting style: Long-range Combat**_

 _ **Weapons:**_

 _ **•Kingsman Umbrella**_

 _ **•Kingsman pistol (TT-30)**_

 _ **•Smith and Wesson Model 66**_

 _ **•Heckler and Koch MP5SD3**_

 _ **•Blaster Tactical 2**_

 _ **Reports:**_

 _ **Language: A**_

 _ **Mathematics: A**_

 _ **Science: A**_

 _ **Biology: C**_

 _ **Physical Education: B**_

 _ **History: A**_

 _ **Chemistry: D**_

 _ **Algebra: A-**_

 _ **Geometry: B**_

 _ **Physics: C**_

 _ **Geography: A**_

 _ **Home Economics: C**_


End file.
